otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Zolor Zahir I
Zolor Zahir is the current Crown Regent of Fastheld, and was the first (albeit questionable) not of Kahar-birth to sit upon the Imperial Throne as an Emperor, having first dislodged the Imperial Council in the spring of 626 ATA to bring stability back to the realm, and then being finally officially approved as Emperor by the Sovereign Prince of the Blood, Serath Kahar, later that year. Zolor renounced his claim to sovereignty in the middle of 627 ATA, after Prince Serath Kahar and the entity known as Marrokamir removed the vast Aegis Curse (also known as Kahar's Bane) from the Aegis wall, allowing the Light to blossom in Fastheld once more. He is the current master of Fanghill Keep and the acting patriarch of House Zahir when no other Duke or Duchess is available to fill the role. He now oversees the town of Hedgehem in the Forest District. His son, a soldier in the Emperor's Blades, was trampled to death in the year 623 by a horse belonging to Orell Mikin. His rise to power took place upon the 21st day of Greening, with the event in which the former Justiciar Soravyn Zahir and Zolor Zahir took power in following a bloodless coup becoming known as the Dark Feather Insurrection. Though not a very charismatic man, and though he is widely regarded as have a less than friendly disposition to most people (earning him some ire from those that believe that a Head-of-State should be as warm as the summer sun), his skill in politics and his ability in economy in defense have brought about various changes in Imperial policy and doctrine that have seen Fastheld's people experience a level of stability and order that has not been seen for quite a while. He has also ushered in a few notable policies that have caused some disconcertion - such as that of the Northreach Mandate, and the subsequent Dark Wildling Concession - but, in all, he remains mostly unsung for all the perceptive good he brings to the Empire. It should also be noted that he makes a good counterpart to the Prince himself, with the Prince covering the various nuances of Law, Religion, Justice, Tolerance, and Military standing that Zolor himself has either little time, or little experience to handle in an effective manner. To date, the Shadow Amnesty Policy, the Dissolution of the Church of True Light, the creation of the Imperial Watch, the removal of Property Tax, the requirement of House Guard in House Territory to ease the pressure on the Imperial Watch, the formation of the Imperial Cult, and the acceptation of greater equality for females across in the Empire (in roles such as that of Officer of the Imperial Watch), are all popular policies that have be born of this strange cooperation between Blood-Royal Kahar and Approved-Royal Zahir. Even so, there remain those within the Noble Houses who would rather see a Kahar on the throne as-per tradition, and - regardless of past deeds of evils - may have an axe to grind against House Zahir in general, and Zolor Zahir in person. Regardless, Zolor seems to have kept the support of the Prince of the Blood and House Kahar in general, as well as most of House Mikin, House Zahir itself, and the Imperial Tribunal and Imperial Watch equally. As long as that support is maintained, it is unlikely that Zolor will be stripped of his administrative role any time soon, regardless of any current event that may be drawing negative attention to his joint-rule of the Empire. =Badges= category:Pages with Badges category:Chiaroscuro Characters category:Brody Alts category:Book of the White Tree Category: Thayndor_Zahir_Web